My Byun Baekhyun
by julybyunee
Summary: (CHAPTER 2/END)"Apa kau tau kalau baekhyun sunbae tidak lulus dalam tes keperjakaan/keperawanan saat masuk sekolah ini?" "Aku serius asal kau tau. dan lagi ada rumor kalau seorang wanita yang selalu bersama baekhyun sunbae, saat tes itu juga tidak lulus" "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, Aku memang pernah berhubungan badan dengan nya" CHANBAEK. TWOSHOOT. Rated M For beberapa kata kata/bahasa
1. Chapter 1

_My Byun Baekhyun_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat pada tanggal 25 April, SM High School akan merayakan hari jadi sekolah dan akan dirayakan besar-besaran. Mulai dari acara lomba yang turut mengundang sekolah-sekolah lain, bazzar meriah, sampai pesta penutupan.

Byun baekhyun. siswa yang mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi terlihat tengah bersiap-siap bersama rekan duetnya, Jung Daehyun. Bisa dikatakan mereka memang sering berduet di acara sekolah, di café dan kompetisi menyanyi. Banyak yang berfikir kalau mereka tengah berkencan saat ini, padahal nyatanya mereka tidak lebih dari teman. Sekalipun dulu memang berkencan, sebut saja mereka berdua itu mantan kekasih. Saat ini pun baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih jadi baekhyun selalu bersikap cuek jika mendengar rumor itu.

"Baekhyun dan Daehyun sekarang giliran kalian!"

Baekhyun memperihatkan senyum manis nya lalu bergumam 'ayo' pada daehyun.

.

.

 _"Hey hey lihat itu baekhyun sunbae manis sekali ya"_

 _"Yap dan lihat, tidak kah mereka terlihat cocok?"_

 _"Ah iya, kenapa mereka putus ya? aku kan jadi kecewa"_

 _"Menurut gossip yang beredar sih karna ada orang ketiga"_

 _"Hah serius? Apa mungkin orang ketiganya itu adalah kekasih baekhyun sunbae yang sekarang?"_

 _"Jika itu benar, aku hanya heran sih. Baekhyun sunbae lebih cocok dengan daehyun sunbae pokoknya"_

"Sstt tidak bisakah kalian berdua diam"

Sehun dan jongdae melirik ke arah chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda. Barusan yang mengehentikan pembicaraan anak perempun didepan mereka itu adalah chanyeol, cemburu ya?

"Kau cemburu ya?" Sehun menyenggol bahu chanyeol, chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal

"Sudahlah chanyeol, tidak usah didengarkan. Abaikan saja" sahut chen

"Bagaimana bisa aku abaikan mereka yang jelas jelas membicarakan baekhyun dengan mantan kekasihnya itu"

Chen dan sehun hanya terkekeh geli, kekasih yang overprotective. Mood chanyeol sudah tidak baik sejak kemarin, bayangkan saja kekasih macam apa yang tidak menganggap nya saat ini, tidak membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan, mengabaikan nya, tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, dan tiba tiba sekarang sudah terlihat di atas panggung sedang berduet bersama mantan kekasih baekhyun yang sialan itu. Chanyeol kesal setengah mati, bahkan saat chanyeol datang ke rumah baekhyun pun baekhyun tetap mengabaikan nya.

 _"Apa kau tau eunji kalau baekhyun sunbae tidak lulus dalam tes keperjakaan/keperawanan saat masuk sekolah ini?"_

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, apa apaan gossip itu. Memang benar jika ingin masuk ke sekolah ini harus di tes keperjakaan/keperawanan nya, tapi jika memang baekhyun tidak lulus ya mana mungkin baekhyun bisa masuk ke sini. Dasar penggosip

 _"Yak naeun, apa apaan kau ini. Mana mungkin baekhyun sunbae tidak lulus tes itu, kalau tidak lulus, pasti baekhyun sunbae tidak akan berada disini"_

Tuh kan, sepemikiran. Chanyeol mengulum senyum nya.

 _"Aku serius asal kau tau. dan lagi ada rumor kalau seorang wanita yang selalu bersama baekhyun sunbae, saat tes itu juga tidak lulus. Lalu menurut rumor sih baekhyun sunbae dan wanita itu tetap bisa masuk kesini karena prestasi mereka, jadi pihak sekolah mengabaikkan fakta kalau mereka tidak lulus tes itu"_

 _"Apa wanita itu adalah alina? Anak kelas 11 yang saat ini sedang di paris?"_

 _"Yap, kau benar. Seluruh sekolah tau kan bagaimana gila nya hubungan mereka itu"_

What the f***, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut. Apa rumor itu benar? Kenapa baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita apa pun padanya? Chanyeol memang tau tentang siapa alina, tapi apa hubungan baekhyun dan alina sampai sejauh itu?

Prokk prokk prokk prokk

Baekhyun dan daehyun berpegangan tangan dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Giliran baekhyun sudah selesai, dan chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat focus dengan lagu yang dinyakin baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri baekhyun di belakang panggung. Mengabaikan kedua teman nya yang masih betah dengan pertunjukkan dipanggung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol, baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah chanyeol lalu memeluk nya erat.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakan mu lagi"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan baekhyun dengan erat juga, Chanyeol mana bisa marah dengan baekhyun jika sudah begini.

"Iya sayang, jangan pernah seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka"

"Oh iya, bagaimana penampilan ku tadi?"

"Bagus, tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau yang berduet dengan ku"

Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala baekhyun

"Emm chanyeol?" Baekhyun melonggar kan pelukanya dan mendongakkan kepala

"Ya sayang?"

"Kiss me, I miss you so much"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menundukkan kepala untuk meraih bibir baekhyun. Sudah biasa bagi chanyeol saat baekhyun meminta untuk dicium, dan jelas saja chanyeol dengan senang hati mencium baekhyun.

Pangutan bibir itu masih terus terjadi, lumatan lumatan kecil sampai bermain lidah. Hawa disana seketika berubah panas, Mereka terlalu menikmati ciuman itu.

"Maafkan aku, tadi lebih baik kalian mencari kamar saja"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dengan cepat, bahkan di dagu baekhyun terlihat lelehan air liur yang entah milik siapa.

"Maaf ya, kami lupa kalau disini masih ada kau jung daehyun"

Chanyeol menyapu bibir baekhyun yang terlihat mengkilat karna ciuman mereka tadi. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, dia masih ingat bagaimana baekhyun bersikap manis seperti itu dulu padanya.

"Tidak papa, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Dan baekhyun, nanti biar aku saja yang mewakili panggilan juri jika kita menang"

Daehyun terlihat kelewat percaya diri, baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Kau luar biasa percaya diri, bisa saja kita kalah daehyun"

"Hei jangan begitu, aku sedang berfikir positif bahwa kita pasti menang"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan, tapi boleh aku bawa baekhyun pergi? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan lagi dengan beaekhyun"

Baekhyun menyikut chanyeol pelan, padahal baekhyun masih ingin bicara dengan daehyun.

"Oh oke, silahkan"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun dan membawa nya ke ruang kelas kosong di lantai 3.

"Melihat mu yang antusias begini, aku yakin kau ingin berbicara hal yang sangat penting chan"

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya duduk di atas meja dan chanyeol duduk dikursi dihadapan nya.

"Jangan duduk begitu baek, kau terlihat sedang menggoda ku"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah nyaman duduk begini. Sudah lah bicara saja, kau bilang ingin bicara dengan ku"

Chanyeol mengambil kedua tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Baek, bisa jujur pada ku? Sejauh apa hubungan mu dengan wanita itu"

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya, sungguh ini yang baekhyun hindari. Baekhyun malas menceritakan hubungan nya yang lalu.

"Wanita itu? Alina?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan nya dan memegang dagu serta rahang chanyeol.

"Bukan kan aku sudah pernah meceritakan mu tentang alina? Apa lagi sekarang yang kau ingin tau hmm?"

"Aku tadi mendengar ada anak kelas 10 yang bergosip tentang mu. Mereka membahas soal tes masuk mu yang gagal saat itu"

"Ah tes itu, lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, apa baekhyun tidak mengerti

"Apa itu benar? Dan mereka juga mengatakan kalau alina juga tidak lulus dalam tes itu. Aku berfikir kalau kalian pernah berhubungan badan"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, chanyeol marah, cemburu. Semua jadi satu.

"Itu benar dan…"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah chanyeol

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, Aku memang pernah berhubungan badan dengan nya"

Baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol dan menyatukan kening mereka. Wajah chanyeol merah padam, tindakan baekhyun kali ini cukup berani dan membuat jantung nya berdetak cepat. Tapi rasa kecewa dan sakit malah bertengger di hatinya, dia sakit hati karna baekhyun pernah bercinta dengan orang lain, chanyeol sakit hati kenapa bukan dia yang pertama.

"Aku kecewa padamu baek"

Chanyeol menatap iris mata baekhyun tajam dan baekhyun menarik tubuh nya menjauh, kembali pada posisi nya semula.

"Aku juga kecewa pada mu chan"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Baekhyun tau, cepat atau lambat chanyeol akan tau tentang ini. Dan baekhyun juga tau, kalau chanyeol akan segera mengetahui alasan dari semua tindakannya kali ini.

"Kau? Kecewa padaku? Memang apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu?"

Suara chanyeol terdengar bergetar dan sedikit meninggi

"Aku tau apapun tentang mu.. Termasuk permainan cantik mu ini"

Baekhyun memasang senyum manis di bibir nya, Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Chanyeol sadar kalau sejak awal harusnya hubungan mereka juga tidak harus sejauh ini

"Aku tau alasan kita berkencan, aku juga tau apa saja yg kau dapat kan setelah hubungan kita ini terjadi tanpa gangguan. Dan park chanyeol, aku juga tau kalau kim yejin masih berada ditempat tidur mu setiap malam."

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, baekhyun bukan nya bodoh karena mengikuti permainan chanyeol yang sialnya begitu indah dan menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Baekhyun pun mendapat keuntungan dari seluruh permainan chanyeol, tapi baekhyun juga merasa medapat kerugian terbesar. Baekhyun memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk chanyeol.

"Kau tau semuanya tapi tidak berusaha mengakhiri ini?"

Suara chanyeol kembali bergetar, entah lah chanyeol hanya merasa takut? Dia takut baekhyun menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir, baekhyun tidak tau kalau chanyeol juga memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk baekhyun. Bahkan chanyeol rela melakukan apapun demi baekhyun, chanyeol menyesal karena hubungan mereka tercipta karna permainan bodoh itu.

"Tidak, karna aku juga mendapat keuntungan dari permainan mu"

"Seperti simbiosis mutualisme? Saling menguntungkan"

Chanyeol berkata sinis, tidak lupa dengan senyum miring di bibirnya .

"Yap, kau mendapatkan wanita mu dan aku mendapat kan apa pun yang ku ingin kan dari jung daehyun"

Baekhyun menopang dagunya di tangan kanan dan menatap chanyeol dengan sinis.

"Jung daehyun!? Apa yang bajingan itu berikan padamu?"

Chanyeol setengah berteriak, chanyeol muak karna jung daehyun masih saja berperan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu tau sayang, itu rahasia ku, daehyun, tuhan dan juga alina"

"Bajingan!"

Baekhyun turun dari duduk nya dan beralih duduk di pangkuan chanyeol. tangan nya ia kalungkan ke leher chanyeol, Menarik chanyeol mendekat dan membelai wajah kekasih nya itu

"Hei jaga ucapan mu sayang, untuk apa kau marah sampai berkata tidak sopan begitu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan daehyun atau pun alina, jauhi mereka"

Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan, wajahnya mengeras, emosi memenuhi nya sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan

"Aku juga tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan yejin. Apalagi kau memberikan tubuh mu ini untuk nya"

Baekhyun membuka kancing seragam chanyeol satu persatu, terlihat dada bidang chanyeol serta perut sixpack nya. Baekhyun menyentuh dengan lembut tubuh chanyeol dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Aku benci saat melihat mu bercinta dengan yejin digudang, tapi memang aku bisa apa. Anggap saja yejin adalah hadiah mu setelah mendapatkan ku, dan kau tau chan? Jika sekalipun aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, hadiah mu akan tetap bersama mu kan"

Tangan nya kembali menutup kancing seragam chanyeol, baekhyun tersenyum miris dan mata nya kembali berkaca kaca

"Baek.. aku mohon jangan katakana itu"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya. Chanyeol tau ini semua salah, hubungan mereka penuh permainan dan hadiah yang gila. Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri permainan ini dan menjadikannya hubungan percintaan asli dari hatinya. Chanyeol bersumpah untuk membuang yejin jauh jauh dan menyimpan baekhyun dihatinya untuk hidup bersama nya seumur hidup.

"Chanyeol.. Ayo akhiri semua nya, biarkan aku sendiri dan menghadapi semua ini. Alina benar sejak dulu, cinta yang ku harap kan tidak benar-benar ada"

Chanyeol merasa kan dada nya basah, baekhyun menangis? Chanyeol merasa bersalah, chanyeol merasa jantung nya seperti di remas kuat, chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa mengakhiri ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki mu. Kau milik ku, bukan milik daehyun atau alina"

"Kau salah chan. Sejak awal aku adalah milik alina"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdiri, membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Boleh aku pergi? Aku ingin menemui daehyun"

Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan menatap baekhyun intens.

"Pergilah. Nanti malam tunggu aku di rumah mu"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung beranjak pergi, berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk kembali dan menendang meja didepan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Di sebuah café dekat SM high school, 3 namja tampan duduk berhadapan dengan minuman masing-masing di depan mereka. Ini hari minggu dan yah mereka mencoba menghibur diri._

 _"Tadi malam yejin datang ke apartemen ku, dia langsung memelukku dan mencium ku. Dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai ku"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sehun bercerita didepannya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memasang wajah memohon ampun nya._

 _"Wah dia memang gila, aku heran kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan jalang itu yeol"_

 _Jongdae bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol tetap diam, dia sebenarnya sudah muak dengan yejin. Yejin itu jalang, pecinta uang, bekerja di klub malam dengan memakai pakaian ketat dan pendek, lebih memilih putus sekolah dan menjadi jalang. Tapi sial nya chanyeol begitu terpikat dengan nya atau mungkin dengan…..tubuhnya?_

 _"Chanyeol? Apa kau marah dengan ku?"_

 _Sehun menatap chanyeol_

 _"Tidak, tenanglah. Aku tau itu memang sifat yejin jadi aku tidak akan marah"_

 _Chanyeol berbicara dengan tengan seraya meminum minumannya, sehun bernafas lega dan meminum minumannya juga._

 _._

 _"Test test 123 ehem.. Selamat siang pengunjung café prince, saya dan kedua rekan saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang akan membuat kalian bahagia terutama untuk yang sedang jatuh cinta hehe"_

 _Ketiga namja tadi sedikit tertawa mendengan suara wanita tadi, penyanyi café yang biasanya dapat mencairkan suasana._

 _"Tapi sebelum nya biarkan kami berkenalan, nama saya Bae suzy, laki-laki diujung sana dengan memegang gitar adalah daehyun dan disebelah saya ini baekhyun. Kami akan memabawakan lagu 'dream', lagu ini lagu ciptaan kami sendiri. Semoga kalian menikmati,Terima kasih"_

 _Tangan jongdae menepuk pelan pundak chanyeol_

 _"Lihat itu, menurut mu cantik yang perempuan atau laki-laki yang ditengah?"_

 _Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan nya ke panggung kecil itu. Chanyeol mengamati satu persatu wajah mereka._

 _"Yang tengah"_

 _"Wow, benar kan? Aku juga berfikir begitu. Ini hebat bagaimana bisa yang laki-laki lebih cantik dari pada perempuan itu"_

 _'dream dasi jamdeulgo sipeun_ _  
neomu gibun joheun kkum  
geuge baro neo'_

 _Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatap wajah laki-laki itu, dia manis, cantik, senyum yang indah. Chanyeol pun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis_

 _"Hey berhenti menatapnya, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya nanti"_

 _Suara sehun membuat chanyeol sadar kembali, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat, menutup matanya sejenak dan berfikir tentang sesuatu._

 _"Apa kalian percaya kalau aku bisa membuat laki-laki itu terpikat padaku? Dan jika dia terpikat padaku, kalian bisa berikan aku hadiah kan" –Chanyeol_

 _"Tunggu, Baekhyun maksudmu?"_

 _Sahut Jongdae, chanyeol hanya mengangguk._

 _"Hell no, jangan. Aku tidak mau melihat laki-laki secantik dia merasakan sakit hati nanti, lebih baik kau biarkan aku medekatinya karna aku akan membuat nya bahagia."_

 _Ucapan sehun itu berbuah hasil pada kedua teman nya yang memasang wajah bingung_

 _"Kau menyukai baekhyun?" – Jongdae_

 _"Tidak, tapi aku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh karna dia sepupu luhan"_

 _Chanyeol dan Jongdae menganggukkan kepala_

 _"Well, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat permainan yang menyenangkan Oh sehun"_

 _Sehun berdecak sebal, ucapannya tidak akan didengar._

 _"Bagaimana… jika baekhyun terpikat padamu aku akan memberikan yejin untuk mu"_

 _Sehun berkata dengan cepat dan tegas. Chanyeol tersenyum miring._

 _"Oke. Dan Jongdae apa yang akan aku berikan padaku?"_

 _Jongdae memutar otaknya, berfikir apa yang harus diberikan nya pada chanyeol_

 _"Kau bisa minta apa pun padaku, aku bingung harus berikan apa padamu"_

 _"Baiklah, Tunggu selama 1-2 minggu dan baekhyun akan jadi milikku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Group Chat_

 _Eyeliner Squad (4)_

 _Suzy : Malam guys_

 _Suzy : Hey_

 _Suzy : Kalian kemana? ._._

 _Suzy : Aku mohon balas pesan ku :')_

 _Suzy : Kalian jahat_

 _Suzy : Hey.. Ini penting astaga_

 _Daehyun : Why?_

 _Baekhyun : Why? (2)_

 _Suzy : Kalian darimana saja!?_

 _Baekhyun : Maaf aku baru selesai mandi_

 _Daehyun : Aku baru selesai makan_

 _Suzy : Yasudah lah… hey aku ingin memberitahu kalian berita baik_

 _Baekhyun : Apa itu?_

 _Daehyun : Apa itu? (2)_

 _Suzy : Tadi ada lelaki tampan yang meminta no ponsel baekhyuniee ku :*_

 _Daehyun : Siapa!?_

 _Suzy : Sepertinya sih teman sekolah kalian, namanya Park Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun : Apa kau memberikan no ponsel ku?_

 _Suzy : Tentu saja, bahkan aku memberikan id line dan username ig mu hehe_

 _Baekhyun : -_-_

 _Suzy : Dia tampan loh baek :v_

 _Baekhyun : Hmm_

 _Suzy : Hey kau marah? Maaf baek, aku hanya ingin membantu mu :')_

 _Suzy : Seperti yang diinginkan alina, kau tidak lupa kan? :')_

 _Baekhyun : Aku tidak marah kok, lagipula chanyeol itu belum menghubungi ku_

 _Suzy : Syukurlah aku fikir kau marah sayang :*_

 _Baekhyun : Berhenti memanggilku sayang, ingin dimarahi alina ya?_

 _Suzy : Biar saja, ingat lah aku memanggilmu sayang karna kau tidak mau memanggilku noona_

 _Daehyun invited Chanyeol park to group._

 _Suzy : What the F***_

 _Suzy : Daehyun untuk apa kau mengundang nya?_

 _Suzy : Bodoh kau_

 _Baekhyun : Boleh aku keluar grup saja?_

 _Chanyeol park joined to group._

 _Daehyun : Itu park chanyeol sunbae sudah masuk grup, silahkan mengobrol_

 _Daehyun : Aku akan jadi sider saja, bye_

 _Suzy : Annyeong haseo Chanyeol sunbae_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Chanyeol park : Annyeong haseo_ _J_

 _Chanyeol park : Jadi kenapa aku diundang kesini?_

 _Suzy : Mungkin untuk mendekatkan mu dengan baekhyun :v_

 _Chanyeol park : Baekhyun?_

 _Suzy : Kau tadi meminta no ponsel baekhyun kan? Ku fikir kau mau mendekatinya_

 _Baekhyun : Aku ijin keluar grup ya?_

 _Chanyeol park : Ah iya benar, aku meminta no ponselnya_

 _Chanyeol park : Kenapa baekhyun ingin keluar grup? Apa karna ada aku?_

 _Suzy : Tidak chanyeol, baekhyun sedang sedikit terganggu fikirannya_

 _Baekhyun : -,-_

 _Chanyeol park : Oh begitu_

 _Suzy : Iya_

 _Chanyeol park : Baekhyun?_

 _Suzy : Iya?_

 _Daehyun : Iya? (2)_

 _Baekhyun : Iya (3)_

 _Chanyeol park : Bisa kita bertemu besok saat jam istirahat? ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Kau dikelas 11-B kan?_

 _Baekhyun : Iya. Tapi ingin bicara apa? Tidak bisa lewat personal chat saja?_

 _Chanyeol park : Tidak bisa. Besok aku akan datang ke kelas mu_

 _Chanyeol park : Maaf aku off dulu karna ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan_

 _Baekhyun : Baiklah._

 _Suzy : Baiklah (2)_

 _Daehyun : Baiklah (3)_

 _Suzy : Ehem baekhyun ehem_

 _Baekhyun : Aku ingin tidur. Bye_

 _Daehyun : Aku ingin tidur. Bye (2)_

 _Suzy : Selalu ditinggal :')_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat ini sudah lewat jam istirahat…_

 _Dan chanyeol tidak menemui nya_

 _'Aku kesal'_

 _'Katanya ingin menemui ku'_

 _'Pembohong'_

 _'Wajah nya tampan tapi suka bohong'_

 _"Hai byun"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak kan kepala nya setelah merasa kepala nya ditepuk seseorang_

 _"Tidak sopan, menepuk kepala"_

 _Baekhyun mendengus kesal, Mood nya sedikit kurang bagus sekarang_

 _"Maaf"_

 _"Ada apa kemari dae?"_

 _"Kau tidak dengar pengumuman? Hari ini pulang cepat karna guru guru sedang rapat, sepertinya sih rapat tentang hari ulang tahun sekolah dan ujian semester"_

 _Baekhyun hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya, daehyun yang merasa baekhyun tidak ada pergerakan untuk bersiap pulang pun langsung mengambil peralatan sekolah baekhyun dan memasukkan ya kedalam tas._

 _"Ayo pulang, aku bawakan tas mu ya"_

 _"Ok. Terima kasih dae"_

 _Baekhyun dan daehyun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan daehyun yang merangkul baekhyun._

 _"Permisi"_

 _Baekhyun dan Daehyun menghentikan jalan mereka dan menengok kebelakang. Disana, ada chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan berjalan mendekati mereka_

 _"Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisa kita bicara baek?"_

 _Baekhyun merasa dirinya dihipnotis oleh tatapan chanyeol, baekhyun pun tanpa sadar mengangguk dan langsung meraih tasnya yang tadi berada di bahu daehyun._

 _"Aku bawa baekhyun dulu ya"_

 _Chanyeol berpamitan kepada daehyun, sedangkan baekhyun? Dia terus menatap chanyeol dan mengabaikan daehyun yang memandang nya aneh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti di taman belakang sekolah, mereka duduk bersampingan._

 _"Seperti nya sejak tadi kau begitu terpana dengan ketampanan ku?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa pelan, Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya lurus kedepan_

 _"Tidak kok"_

 _"Kau manis ya"_

 _Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan, baekhyun merasakan jantung nya berdetak kencang dan wajah nya memanas._

 _"Baek, Aku akan langsung pada intinya saja"_

 _Chanyeol memegang bahu baekhyun dan mengarahkan ke depan nya. Chanyeol pun menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh dan jadilah kekasihku baek"_

 _Padat, singkat dan jelas. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh baekhyun jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari senior di sekolanya._

 _"Jawab aku baek"_

 _Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana bisa chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasih padahal dirinya baru saja kenal dengan chanyeol_

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi bukan kah kita baru kenal beberapa hari? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"_

 _"Justru itu aku ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh, aku menjadikan mu kekasih ku agar kau tidak didekati orang lain baek"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, dan itu membuat chanyeol kesal_

 _"Jadi apa jawaban mu?"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyun_

 _"Kau mau jadi kekasihu?"_

 _Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu_

 _"Terima kasih baekhyun"_

 _Chanyeol dengan refleks memeluk baekhyun dan membuat wajah baekhyun memerah malu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Baekhyun? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, Masuk lah?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar baekhyun dengan perlahan dan mendapati baekhyun didepan lemari dengan berbalut bathrobe dan rambut yang basah

"Habis mandi?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

"Untuk apa dikunci?"

"Demi privasi kita, Tidak kah kau perlu itu?"

"Hmm aku memang merasa kita butuh privasi"

Chanyeol menghujani leher baekhyun dengan kecupan dan sesekali menghisap lalu menggigitnya

"Bisa minggir sebentar? Aku ingin ganti baju"

"Mau aku yang pakai kan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Baekhyun mendorong pelan chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Kau masih marah?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lalu membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur milik baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, baekhyun langsung ikut berbaring disebelah chanyeol dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Ibu bilang Alina akan pulang dari paris"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan langsung menghadap baekhyun, chanyeol lantas menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan chanyeol lalu menyandarkan kepalnya ke dada chanyeol.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi siang"

"Dia sudah tiba sejak tadi siang? Apa dia sudah datang kesini?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala

"Belum, Hanya ayahnya saja."

"Ayahnya?"

"Untuk membahas perusahaan ibu, kau tidak lupakan siapa yang berbaik hati memberikan perusahaan nya kepada keluarga ku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak"

Chanyeol menarik kepala baekhyun mendongak keatas dan mengecup bibirnya

"Ada kemungkinan alina akan memberikan permintaan yang sama seperti dulu, saat aku bersama daehyun"

"Mengakhiri hubungan? Apa dia seberani itu untuk memintamu mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasih mu? Bahkan jika itu aku?"

"Alina tidak akan memandang apa pun status mu atau siapa pun kau, dia akan tetap berusaha menghentikan hubungan ku dengan siapa pun"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan nya menghancurkan hubungan kita"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan chanyeol lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sandaran ranjang. Chanyeol pun mengikutinya

"Bukan kah hubungan kita memang hancur?"

"Tidak, hubungan kita baik baik saja"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah chanyeol sembari menyeritkan dahi

"Tidak kah kau ingat siapa yang tadi siang bertengkar sampai menangis?"

"Aku tidak menganggap itu bertengkar, kita hanya mencurah kan isi hati"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis, chanyeol memang luar biasa

"Baekhyun?"

"Hmm"

"Aku mencintai mu"

Chanyeol menarik leher baekhyun mendekat, mendekatkan bibir mereka juga. Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun memasuki dunianya yang menghanyutkan, mereka berciuman dengan cinta dan sedikit nafsu mungkin karna chanyeol perlahan lahan membawa tubuh baekhyun berbaring lalu menindihnya.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi, Ciuman panas ditengah hubungan mereka yang akan berakhir. Chanyeol yang biasanya memulai ciuman ini, karna chanyeol tidak ingin ini semua berakhir. Dia mencintai baekhyun untuk seumur hidupnya.

Ciuman chanyeol turun keleher baekhyun, baekhyun hanya bisa meremas pelan rambut chanyeol sambil mendesah. Tangan chanyeol pun tergerak untuk melucuti pakaian baekhyun sambil baekhyun tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Chanyeol tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap baekhyun dengan kilatan nafsu dimatanya

"Ayo kita lakukan baek"

"Disaat hubungan kita yang retak begini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan"

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan panas mereka itu, dengan suara desahan yang bersautan.

Tanpa tau didepan pintu kamar baekhyun, seseorang mendengar suara desahan mereka. Berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan tengah tersenyum menatap pintu kamar baekhyun.

Alina.

"Ayo kita mulai permainan yang sebenarnya byun baekhyun sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Hai, apa kabar? Aku bawa ff baru ni, rencana nya sih oneshoot tapi gak jadi karena aku buat nya udh tengah malem banget :v

Ff ini bakalan jadi twoshoot doang dan chapter 2 nya aku update sekitar 2-3 hari lagi.

Setelah ff ini end, rencana nya aku bakal upload ff oneshoot atau twoshoot lagi. rada pusing kalo bikin yang berchapter banyak gitu :v

Apalagi aku buat ff ini pas lagi sibuk magang, duh stress kadang :v

Maafkan kalau ada typo berlebih atau kebingungan kalian dalam baca ff ini, aku bikin chapter ini tanpa aku baca lagi hehe

Jangan lupa review ya, review dari kalian bakalan bikin aku semangat buat update hehe :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Byun Baekhyun (END)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rated M untuk beberapa bahasa/kata katanya

.

 **Tulisan miring untuk flashback dan flashback full baekhyun pov**

.

 _Alina._

 _Teman masa kecil ku, orang yang selalu ada untukku, mengerti apa yang ku inginkan. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Kami tumbuh besar bersama, lebih tepat nya saat dia datang dari amerika diumur kami yang saat itu masih 6 tahun. Alina memiliki 2 saudara kembar yang juga dekat dengan ku, Alea dan Steven. Alea mengatakan padaku, aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan alina karna alina sedikit berbahaya. Aku akui, alina memang berbahaya, saat aku dekat dengan orang lain dia akan marah, saat aku bermain dengan yang lain dia akan mendatangi ku dan menarik tanganku._

 _Steven bilang, alina sudah terobsesi padaku. Alina berusaha menjadi kan dirinya orang nomor satu dihidupku, melindungi ku dari bahaya, bersikap lembut padaku, perhatian, berkorban untuk ku dan bahkan dia meminta ayah nya untuk memberikan perusahaan keluarga mereka yang baru untuk keluarga ku._

 _Saat umur kami menginjak 15 tahun, alina memintaku untuk berkencan dengan nya dan aku tidak bisa untuk menjawab tidak. Kami berkencan selayak nya orang dewasa. Tinggal bersama, tidak ragu untuk berciuman, tidur di tempat yang sama pula. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang kami, orang tua kami sekalipun. Mereka takut pada alina, alina punya sifat yang luar biasa berani dan liar. 'Terpengaruh lingkungan amerika dan paris' kata steven._

 _._

 _Alina pernah menggelar sebuah pesta ulang tahun ke 17 untuk ku, Hanya mengundang keluarga, sahabat dan teman teman ku. Tapi pesta yang di buat terlihat cukup untuk menampung 1000 orang, luar biasa mewah._

 _Dimalam harinya entah mengapa, aku benar benar menyesal. Alina dan aku bercinta untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Dan setelah hari itu, alina menjadi luar biasa posesif. Dia melindungi ku dari segalanya, dari hal hal yang bisa menjauhkan kami. Alina terkesan takut jika aku bahagia dan tersenyum karna orang lain._

 _._

 _Daehyun._

 _Hubungan ku dan daehyun terjalin disaat aku masih berkencan dengan alina. Aku merasa jatuh cinta pada daehyun dan aku bahagia. Aku berkencan dengan daehyun secara diam diam, daehyun mengetahui tentang hubungan ku dan alina. Tapi daehyun tetap mempertahan kan hubungan kami._

 _Sampai akhirnya alina mengetahui ini. Alina tidak marah, dia hanya mengatakan padaku 'aku akan menerima hubungan mu dan kekasihmu, asal kau mengijinkan ku untuk menguji daehyun' Aku saat itu hanya mengangguk, aku bingung dengan sikap nya._

 _'_ _Baekhyun, jangan terlalu dengan cinta. Kau akan mendapat sakit yang teramat dihati mu nanti'_

 _'_ _Jangan mengenal cinta, baekhyun sayang. Bahkan orang tua ku tidak pernah memberiku cinta hehe'_

 _Dan akhirnya aku menyadari, hubungan ku dan alina memang tidak didasari dengan cinta, bahkan kata kata 'aku mencintaimu' tidak pernah terucap. Alina tidak percaya cinta. Dia hanya ingin melindungi ku agar tidak mendapatkan sakit yang ia rasakan._

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyinari kamar baekhyun, Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun pun masih membiasakan pandangan nya dengan cahaya. Disampingnya baekhyun masih berbaring, baekhyun tidur membelakanginya dan itu membuat chanyeol sedikit kesal. Chanyeol menaikkan selimut baekhyun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Just for information, setelah bercinta mereka langsung mandi dan mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Baekhyun yang memaksanya karna baekhyun bilang dia takut tubuhnya gatal gatal karna tubuhnya berlumuran cairan mereka.

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang masih belum bangun, ini sudah pukul setengah 9 dan ini hari minggu. Mungkin chanyeol rasa harus membiarkan baekhyun beristirahat.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan nya untuk membuka kunci pintu dan menarik pintunya perlahan, takut baekhyun terganggu. Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, maksudnya untuk menyapa ibu baekhyun tapi chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang wanita yang tidak asing.

"Alina?"

Wanita itu menengok dan tersenyum

"Oh hai chanyeol, Apa kabar mu?"

"Baik"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kursi di depan meja makan dan mendudukkan diri disana.

"Ah ya, ingin makan atau minum sesuatu? Aku sedang membuat sarapan"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari mama byun tadi"

"Ah mama byun? Baru saja pergi, ada urusan di kantor ayahku"

Alina tersenyum kembali, chanyeol melihat kearah alina dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat dan alina menyadari itu.

"Sepertinya kegiatan panas sudah terjadi tadi malam"

Alina berkata sambil membolak balik pancake yang ia buat

"Apa terdengar sampai keluar?"

"Tidak juga, tadi malam aku berdiri didepan kamar baekhyunee jadi tentu saja aku bisa mendengarnya"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala mengerti, dan alina menunjukkan seringai nya

"Berapa ronde kalian melakukannya?"

Chanyeol tiba tiba saja menjadi gugup, hebat wanita ini.

"Saat bersama ku dulu, kami sampai pagi melakukannya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan kami kehilangan akal haha"

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya, 'Sialan'

"Dan ingin ku beri tahu rahasia?" Alina mematikan kompor dan mendekat kea rah chanyeol

"Suara desahan baekhyun membuat kakak laki laki ku ikut menggila, kami melakukan threesome. Baekhyun yang ditengah"

Alina tertawa dalam hati. Wajah chanyeol terlihat memerah

"Bisa hentikan pembicaraan ini? Aku muak"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya. Dan berjalan ke kamar baekhyun

"Hey park."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menengok kebelakang

"Akhiri hubungan kalian. Baekhyun is mine"

"In your dream alina"

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar baekhyun, perasaan kesal, marah dan cemburu nya luar biasa menggila. Alina tersenyum puas

"Ah senang nya mengganggu baekhyunee dan kekasihnya"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tertidur, Chanyeol yang tadinya kesal dan ingin melampiaskan marah nya langsung kembali pada keadaan normalnya. Moodnya langsung membaik. Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan mengusap kepala baekhyun, dengan sesekali mengecupi bibir baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur sayang?"

Baekhyun merasa tidur nya terganggu pun peralahan mambuka matanya

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku fikir kau sudah pulang"

"Tidak, aku ingin selalu bersama"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tidurnya

"Jangan keluar kamar"

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya, dan pandangan matanya seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Diluar ada alina"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun memekik antusias, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan tidak suka, apa maksud dari raut bahagia baekhyun

"Kenapa kau senang? Ingin kembali bercinta dengan nya?"

Ketus chanyeol, Chanyeol berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri didepan chanyeol., menarik tangan chanyeol menuju pinggangnya dan tangan baekhyun bertengger di leher chanyeol

"Aku senang karna dia adalah satu satunya orang yang selalu bersama ku apa pun yang terjadi, dia sahabat sehidup semati ku chan"

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya menjinjit dan meraih bibir chanyeol, chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan baekhyun. Mereka saling mengulum dan berpangutan lidah. Ciuman panas pagi hari, tidak buruk kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Keberatan jika aku minta kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian?'_

 _'_ _Untuk apa aku mengakhiri hubungan kami? Aku mencintainya'_

 _'_ _Bullshit. Bagaimana jika aku memberimu penawaran agar hubungan kalian berakhir?'_

 _'_ _Penawaran?'_

 _'_ _Apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku berikan tapi dengan syarat, akhiri hubungan mu dengan baekhyun'_

 _'_ _Baiklah'_

 _._

 _Dasar bajingan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana negosiasi antara alina dan daehyun yang terlihat lancar, daehyun bersedia hubungan kami berakhir. Alina terlihat luar biasa senang, dia datang memeluk ku dan mencium ku._

 _'_ _Lihat? Cinta tidak pernah datang untuk mu, jangan mudah ditipu baekhyun ku'_

 _Sialan_

 _._

 _'_ _Baekhyun ku?'_

 _'_ _Ya?' Alina bersandar dinding sebelah pintu dengan tangan yang bersedekap._

 _'_ _Aku akan pergi keparis'_

 _'_ _Benarkah? Untuk apa keparis?'_

 _'_ _Ibu sedang sakit, ibu bilang dia merindukan aku'_

 _'_ _Apa dalam waktu yang lama?'_

 _'_ _Cukup lama, aku rasa saat kenaikan kelas 3 nanti baru aku bisa kembali'_

 _'_ _Wow, tapi sekarang sudah dekat kenaikan kelas 2. Kau masih ingin pergi'_

 _'_ _Setelah ujian kenaikan baru aku pergi, dan byun baek. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, berhati hati pada laki laki yang berusaha menarik perhatian mu oke?'_

 _Aku mulai menyukainya, menyukai sifat alina yang seperti ini. Terima kasih alina._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai alina" Baekhyu merangkul alina yang tengah duduk disofa, alina tersenyum dan memeluk leher baekhyun

"Hai baek, lama tidak bertemu. Tidak merindukan sentuhan ku?"

"Ehem"

Chanyeol menatap tajam alina yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Baekhyun turun kan tangan mu"

Baekhyun menurut, suara chanyeol terdengar menakutkan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, baekhyun mengabaikan chanyeol yang berada di antara mereka. Berbicara dengan alina selalu menyenangkan dan membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, baekhyun tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Dia tidak suka diabaikan, dia cemburu. Chanyeol melirik ke tangan kiri alina yang menyentuh pipi baekhyun, chanyeol tidak berhenti mengumpat.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaan nya, dia sakit hati, cemburu, marah. 'Baekhyun lihat aku' 'Berhenti tersenyum dan menatapnya' 'Aku mencintaimu, lihat aku sayang' Matanya berubah sayu, chanyeol merasa posisinya telah terganti jika begini.

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, awalnya dia fikir baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata alina.

"Ada apa?"

"Uh jutek sekali sih" Alina tertawa ringan

"hmm"

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun menghela nafas berat, baekhyun tiba tiba kehilangan senyum nya.

"Chanyeol. Akhiri hubungan mu dengan baekhyun"

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada datar, wajahnya pun terlihat memerah menahar amarah

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu penawaran agar hubungan kalian berakhir?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, seperti saat alina menguji daehyun

"Penawaran?"

Baekhyun memohon dalam hati 'Jangan chanyeol, pertahankan aku'

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku berikan tapi dengan syarat, akhiri hubungan mu dengan baekhyun"

"Apapun?"

'Kau terlihat tertarik chan?' Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, alina mungkin benar. Cinta tidak pernah datang untukku

"Iya chanyeol apapun" Mata alina terlihat bersinar, bibirnya tersenyum seakan akan dia bahagia padahal dia tidak berhenti mengumpati chanyeol 'Bajingan' 'aku fikir kau tidak tertarik sialan' 'pertahankan baekhyun saja'

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun merasakan dada nya seperti diremas kuat, matanya mulai berkaca kaca. 'Aku tertipu untuk kesekian kalinya ya?'

"Kalau begitu.. Kau bisa mengakhiri hubungan kalian sekarang"

'Maaf baekhyun sayang, ternyata chanyeol bukan orang yang tepat'

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun, memegang tangan nya dan mengangat dagu baekhyun. Mata mereka bertubrukan, chanyeol menarik nafas nya.

"Baekhyun"

Tidak, jangan chan

"Ayo.."

Tidak

"Kita akhiri semuanya"

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, hatinya sakit. Chanyeol sama seperti daehyun

Alina tersenyum miris, kasihan baekhyun ku

"Kau boleh meminta apa pun sekarang park chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata baekhyun yang mengalir dipipi gembulnya itu.

"Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan yejin dari hidup ku"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Tampan sekali, sekalipun sudah menjadi mantan kekasih

"Dan biarkan aku menjalin hubungan ku secara serius dengan baekhyun"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya dan bibir chanyeol telah menyatu. Hilang sudah rasa sedih itu dihatinya.

"I know it park bajingan chanyeol, kau mencintai baekhyun kan"

Suara alina terdengar sangat keras, alina tersenyum melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun yang berciuman didepannya.

"Ah aku seperti penganggu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pertama.."

"Singkirkan yejin"

Alina memakai sepatunya dan berjalan kekamar baekhyun, baekhyun mengenakan baju yang membuat nya terlihat rapi dan imut.

"Sudah siap sayang?"

"Sudah tentu saja"

.

Baekhyun merasa jantung berdebar tidak karuan, dia sudah berada didepan apartemen chanyeol. Tangan nya ia ulurkan untuk menekan bel, tangan kirinya digenggam alina untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Pintu terbuka, wajah yejin lah yang ia lihat pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, yejin hanya memakai kemeja atasan tanpa bawahan. Yejin bertanya 'siapa' tapi tidak sempat dijawab baekhyun karna alina sudah menari tangan nya untuk masuk. Yejin berteriak, merasa rumah nya dimasuki penyusup

"Kalian tamu yang tidak sopan ya" Yejin bersedekap dan menatap tajam baekhyun dan alina

"Terima kasih. Oh ya dimana chanyeol?"

Alina bertanya dengan senyum dan wajah ceria nya. Yejin muak melihatnya 'Sok Manis'

"Kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian ingin kan"

"Aku alina, dan yang disampingku ini baekhyun kekasih chanyeol."

'Aku sudah tau tentangmu wanita gila' batin Yejin

"Kekasih chanyeol? Ah kalau begitu perkenalkan.."

Yejin tersenyum miring, menghampiri baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku ibu dari anaknya, anak yang sedang ku kandung saat ini" Yejin mengelus perutnya didepan baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak berekspresi apapun. Baekhyun diam, tidak bergerak, tatapan matanya pun kosong

"Hey alina-ssi, ada apa dengan teman mu ini?"

"Dimana chanyeol?"

Alina merasa aura berbeda dari baekhyun, baekhyun berkata dengan datar.

"Dikamar"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar chanyeol, membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras

"Hey bitch, duduklah. Aku ingin bicara dengan mu"

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat baekhyun adalah kamar chanyeol yang berantakan. Pakaian berserakan lebih tepat nya pakaian chanyeol dan yejin, sprei di kasur yang berantakan pula, mata baekhyun berkaca kaca saat melihat noda putih di kasur. Baekhyun merasakan chanyeol berada dikamar mandi, suara air mengalir terdengar jelas.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya, menyentuh sprei ranjang itu dengan lemas. Matanya sudah berkabut, air mata perlahan menuruni pipinya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, baekhyun mulai mengingat sesuatu. Dikamar sebelah (lebih tepatnya dipintu samping lemari), ada sebuah komputer yang biasanya digunakan chanyeol untuk melihat rekaman cctv dikamar ini. Baekhyun harus buktikan apa chanyeol benar benar bercinta dengan yejin atau tidak.

.

.

"Kau hamil anak chanyeol? Yang benar saja"

Yejin tersenyum manis

"Aku memang hamil anak chanyeol, kenapa? Tidak percaya?"

"Yang aku tau, kau hamil anak adik ku"

"Adikmu? Kau yakin?"

"Steven.. Kau hamil anak steven bukan anak chanyeol. Jadi berhenti meminta chanyeol untuk bertanggung jawab"

Yejin seketika panik, keringat dingin mulai keluar. Yejin berdiri dan menarik lengan alina

"Dengar, aku hamil anak chanyeol. Steven tidak pernah menyentuhku"

Alina menyingkirkan tangan yejin dengan kasar

"Aku tau segalanya tentang kalian, berhenti berbohong. Jujur pada baekhyun dan jauhi chanyeol. Steven juga tidak menginginkan anak itu, jadi lebih baik kau bunuh diri saja"

"AKU HAMIL ANAK CHANYEOL"

"APA GUNA NYA BERTERIAK SIALAN, KAU HAMIL ANAK STEVEN BUKAN CHANYEOL"

Yejin menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar, yejin akui ia memang berbohong. Dirinya pun merasa anak dikandungannya ini adalah anak steven, laki laki yang ditemui nya di club malam. Dia sempat berusaha meminta pertanggung jawaban steven tapi steven menolak, lalu mengadukan dirinya yang hamil kepada kakak perempuan nya itu dan berakhir dengan terror yang datang setiap hari dirumahnya dengan ancaman pembunuhan pula.

Yejin bingung tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa diandalkannya kecuali, Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu kaya dan bisa ia manfaatkan hanya itu.

"Siapa yang berteriak itu?"

Kedua perempuan tadi langsung melihat ke arah pintu, chanyeol berdiri dengan memegang handuk ditangannya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bertemu baekhyun didalam?"

"Baekhyun?"

Alina mengangguk

"Baekhyun tadi masuk ke kamar mu"

Chanyeol mulai sadar keadaan, kamarnya tadi berantakan dan baekhyun melihatnya. Chanyeol berlari ke dalam dan memasuki kamar yang terhubung dengan kamarnya

.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu"

Seorang laki laki dan perempuan terlihat sedang saling berciuman panas di kasur.

"Aku sunggung membencimu"

Perempuan dilayar itu lebih dominan, laki laki dibawahnya hanya mendongakkan kepala, merasakan sensasi yang diberikan perempuan dibawahnya

"Aku sangat membencimu sampai rasanya ingin mati"

Laki laki itu menarik rambut perempuan dibawahnya, memaju-mundurkan kepala perempuan itu.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku"

Chanyeol membalik dan memeluk baekhyun, tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk mematikan komputer itu.

"Aku bodoh sekali"

"Tidak baek.. Maafkan aku"

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi kau.."

"Maafkan aku sayang"

"Kau bilang ingin memulai nya lagi, itu semua omong kosong"

"Tidak, aku serius sayang"

Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala baekhyun, baekhyun menangis terisak.

"Kau menghamili yejin"

"Baekhyun.."

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan chanyeol, baekhyun menatap chanyeol. Matanya terlihat sembab dan berair, pandangannya mengatakan bahwa ia terluka.

"Kau egois"

"Aku ingin mempertahankan mu"

"Mempertahanku? Lalu untuk apa menghamili yejin?"

"Aku tidak menghamilinya"

"Tidak menghamilinya? Bohong"

"Aku jujur baek.. percaya padaku, kau bisa tanyakan pada alina. Dia mengetahui ini"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan baekhyun dan mencium nya berkali kali

"Kau bercinta dengan nya"

"Aku akui itu. Tapi baek, sumpah aku hanya mengikuti permainan nya"

"Kau gila"

"Aku gila karna mu"

"Aku membencimu"

"Terima kasih, aku malah mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menarik tangan nya dan menatap kearah lain, chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di meja komputer. Tangan chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun dan menyatuka kening mereka

"Kau marah karna aku bercinta dengan yejin? Aku pun sama, setelah tau bagaimana kehidupan mu bersama alina dan kakaknya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Threesome, Alina mengatakan kalian bercinta dengan kakak nya juga"

"Aku memang pernah melakukannya"

"Sialan"

Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun lembut.

"Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku bertemu yejin, terakhir kalinya juga kita bertengkar baek"

Baekhyun menarik chanyeol lebih dekat padanya.

"Aku sakit hati karna ini"

"Aku juga"

"Aku merasa bodoh chan"

"Aku lebih bodoh lagi. Aku bercinta dengan yejin karna nafsu ku diambang batas. Aku bodoh, betapa bajingan nya diriku baek"

"Aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu"

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahi, jangan bilang kalau baekhyun pernah bercinta dengan orang lain juga karna nafsu yang tidak bisa ditahan

"Aku bercinta dengan kakak dan adik laki laki alina"

Chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun, sedang memanas manasinya saja atau ini suatu kenyataan?

"Aku serius, Kami bertiga selalu bercinta setelah aku pulang sekolah. Aku selalu ke rumah alina dan ketika bertemu mereka aku langsung bernafsu"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, menceritakan masa lalu memang menyenangkan

"Kau lebih parah dari ku"

"Benarkah? Aku malah merasa bangga"

"Tidak waras"

"Terima kasih park chanyeol"

"Tidak jadi mengakhiri hubungan?"

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun untuk mencium biir baekhyun, bibir baekhyun manis sekali. Selalu membuatnya gila.

"Tertarik untuk melakukan kegiatan panas?"

"Aku tidak sudi park chanyeol"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau baru saja selesai bercinta dengan orang lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _3 years later_

"Ayo menikah"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, baekhyun datang tiba tiba dari belakang nya dan langsung berteriak. Chanyeol menampakka wajah tidak sukanya, dan baekhyun berfikir chayeol menolaknya

"Kau tidak mau ya?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan memilin baju nya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak ambut baekhyun. Chanyeol bukannya tidak mau menikah dengan baekhyun, tapi hubungan mereka sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya membaik. Alina yang masih menguji chanyeol, yejin yang tiba tiba datang kembali dengan seorang anak disampingnya, ibu dan ayah baekhyun yang tidak menyukainya, lalu tempat kuliahnya dan baekhyun yang berbeda dan satu lagi.. seorang lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada bekhyun.

"Baek, kau sadar dengan yang kau katakana tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa kau tau yejin menemuiku dengan membawa seorang anak?"

"Tentu saja, dia datang bersama steven juga asal kau tau"

"Lalu tetang orang tua mu yang tidak menyukaiku?"

"Orang tua ku tidak menyukai sifat mu itu saja"

"Alina yang masih menguji ku?"

"Alina tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau dan aku menikah"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya pelan, dia bisa gila

"Kau mencintaiku baek?"

Baekhyun diam, chanyeol merasa baekhyun mulai bosan dengan nya. Karna chanyeol yang mulai sering menghilang

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawabku"

"Kau mencintai kris?"

"Iya"

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol frustasi. Apa benar baekhyun tidak mencintainya. Lalu untuk apa hubungan mereka yang berjalan bertahun tahun

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita putus"

Ini kesekian kalian nya baekhyun ingin hubungan ini berakhir, baekhyun selalu mengatakannya. Baekhyun terlihat lelah, lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai chanyeol, hanya chanyeol yang mengatakannya bahkan setiap hari. Mereka tinggal bersana, mereka selalu bermesraan didalam maupun diluar rumah, mereka selalu bercinta dan melakukan kegiatan berdua. Tapi belakangan ini, baekhyun menghindarinya, pasti karna kris.

"Kau ingin putus dan berkencan dengan kris?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan chanyeol dan memeluk leher nya, menciumi bibir chanyeol

"Aku ingin putus dan menjadi suami mu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangan nya ia ulurkan untuk memeluk pinggang kekasihnya

"Besok aku akan berkunjung kerumah mu, aku akan melamarmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar,berharap chanyeol serius

"Ah ya. ambil sebuah kotak di meja kamarku dan buka sayang. Itu hadiah mu"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke kamar mereka.

"Jangan lari lari sayang nanti jatuh"

Baekhyun berlari (lagi) keluar dari kamar, menggenggam sebuah cincin ditangan kanan lalu memeluk chanyeol dan menciuminya

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ending chapternya kacau banget sih

Sumpah waktu itu udh mikir gimana jalan ceritanya ini chapter. Udh ngerasa cocok banget tuh ending, eh sekalinya lupa sama jalan cerita yang udh dipikirin :')))))

Gw sengaja majang nama daehyun doang disini, trus ilangin suzy.

awalnya mereka bakalan gw masukin lagi disini tapi karna udh lupa gimana tapi idenya ya udh gk jadi :')))

Maafkan aku kalo kalian ntar pada bingung sama chapter ini, gw aja bingung waktu gw baca wkwk

Thanks buat yg udh review hehe. Kasih review lagi dong, biar gw bisa jadi author yang bikin cerita dengan jelas :v


End file.
